LPW World Tag Team Championship
This article is about the one of the two tag team championships in the company originally called the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance. For the tag team championship for the short-lived fork e-federation, see Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (2007). The Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) World Tag Team Championship were a professional e-wrestling tag team championship. The titles were exclusive to the Inferno brand of Lords of Pain Wrestling. The title was unified with the LPW United States Tag Team Championship on September 6, 2008, at Altered Reality IV, resulting in the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship. History The LPW World Tag Team Championship was originally known as the PWA World Tag Team Championship when LPW was named the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA). The title was the top tag team championship in the organization. Following the title's introduction in 2003, Latino Meat (Villiano 187 and Ham Sammich) became the inaugural champions when they defeated the Main Page Mafia (Stanman and Blazing Phoenix) and the All-American Wrecking Crew (Phantom Lord and Woo Warrior) in a triple threat tag team elimination match. In 2004, PWA management decided to split the rosters into separate brands, respectively naming the rosters Schizophrenia (now Insanity) and Pyromania (now Inferno). The World Tag Team Champions at the time, the Westside Connection (Stone and SFK), were drafted to the newly-created Pyromania and took the titles with them. As a result, the World Tag Team Championship became exclusive to the Pyromania brand. At Pyromania 2.2, Sheepster and Styxx of the Bad Mamma Jammas defeated The Silver Screen (Kris Marion and Stuart 657) to win the titles. During their reign, the BMJ's held on the titles for over a full year, recording the longest reign in the title's history. During their reign, the BMJ's also defeated Schizophrenia's U.S. Tag Team Champions, The Wild Cards (Wevv Mang and Red Dragon), at Altered Reality II in match between the promotion's two tag team champions. Because of this win, the World Tag Team Championship is viewed as the top tag team title in the promotion (albeit controversially due to the circumstances surrounding the match). The BMJ's would later go on to win the titles a second time when they defeated Murder Inc. at Capital Punishment. In April of 2007, the PWA came under new management and was renamed Lords of Pain Wrestling (while Pyromania was renamed to Inferno). As a result, the tag team titles have been renamed the LPW World Tag Team Championship. The last champions were Tromboner Man and RaTo of the Madcore Wrestling Alliance (MWA). Together, the MWA held the titles for 14 consecutive months. At Altered Reality IV on September 6, 2008, the MWA defeated the Dark Brotherhood to unify LPW World Tag Team Championship and LPW United States Tag Team Championship, thus becoming the first LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champions. Reigns :Main article: List of LPW World Tag Team Champions *The LPW World Tag Team Championship was introduced into LPW during the Golden Age, which then was called the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA). *The inaugural champions were the Westside Connection, a tag team that consisted of Stone and SFK. *The final champions were the Madcore Wrestling Alliance (MWA), a tag team that consisted of Tromboner Man and RaTo. *There have been 7 team champions and 14 individual champions. *The Bad Mamma Jammas of Sheepster and Styxx are both the only team and individuals who have held the titles on multiple occasions. *The longest reigning champions were the MWA, holding the titles for 13 shows (446 days). *The shortest reigning champions were Public Enemy #1, officially held the title for 50 days. *The most title defenses belongs to the Bad Mamma Jammas who had six successful title defenses against eight different teams over two title reigns. External links *The History of Inferno Category:Championships